


Magnet

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse was like a magnet set to always find Rachel Berry…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written not too long after S2 ended and before S3, so AU after S2.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Glee. If it were mine, the Groff would be a regular character…and probably be in a threesome relationship with Kurt and Rachel. xD

Title: Magnet

Author: Lenora 

Pairing,Character(s): Jesse St. James

Rating: G

Word Count: 174

Spoilers: Just one for New York

Summary: Jesse was like a magnet set to always find Rachel Berry…

 

Jesse knew that he shouldn’t be here. Not after the disaster of last year’s Nationals still fresh in his mind. However, as he had confessed last year, he couldn’t stay away. He never could, not since he first saw Rachel Barbara Berry at Sectionals.

 

He sat in the back row of the auditorium where New Directions was once again performing at Nationals. Instead of the usual Finn/Rachel duet, Rachel was instead singing with Puckerman. Jesse’s heart clenched. He knew that look on the jock’s face. It was the look Jesse himself sported whenever he thought about Rachel.

 

Puckerman was in love with Rachel. Shit. When Rachel was with Finn, Jesse always knew that he had a shot with the girl he loved. But he didn’t have the same assurance with Puckerman, since Jesse knew that Puck _knew_ what a treasure Rachel truly was.

 

Jesse would keep an eye on this development, both Ben Israel’s blog and Brittany’s ‘Fondue for Two’ were excellent sources for the McKinley gossip. After all, Jesse just couldn’t keep away…

 


End file.
